Whale Megazord
'Whale Megazord '''is a megazord made up of auxiliary zords in [[Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion|''Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion]]. Along with it were various combinations, plus a toyline exclusive (default) form. Zords Whale Zord The Whale Zord is the main zord and is exclusive to the movie. The Zord was more important in Himitsuranger as Peter and Mike's counterpart is White Cyclone/White Whale. Because of this, the White Whale Mode is seen in the cockpit. It forms the body of the Megazord and Legs of Hyperzord. It is capable of being it's own megazord as seen in the toyline and the source material. Drachen Fyre Zord The Drachen Fyre zord was the first auxiliary zord discovered that can replace the Storm Zord as an arm. This also doubles when Stella's zord replacing the Outlaw Zord to create Coaster Force Megazord Double Draco. Stella's Zord can also replace the Storm Zord to create Whale Megazord: Double Draco. It forms the Megazord's left arm and both Dragon Zords are the Hyperzord's arms. Light Cylce Zord The Light Cycle Zord is a zord exclusive to the movie that was dropped by Titan. It is usually the left leg, but becomes the left arm in Furry combination and the left foot of Hyperzord. Accelerator Zord The Accelerator zord was the other pre-existing auxiliary zord. It can replace the Storm Zord in Coaster Force Megazord (Furry Combo), but mainly serves as Whale Megazord's right Leg, and the right foot of Hyperzord. Man-Copter Zord In the toyline, a replica of the Man-Copter could replace the Storm Zord. It's use is a reference to the equivalent flying machine, the Varidorin in Gorenger, which was given to the Himitsurangers by Akarenger. The default final attack is Legendary Ranger Crush. Combinations Storm Chaser Storm Chaser Combination is the default combination seen in the movie with the Storm Zord as the right arm being the change to default. It's final attack is Cyclone Strike. Mach X4 Mach X4 is a reference to a similar show by Disney, but refers to the use of the Mach Zord (in place of the Drachen Fyre Zord). It's final attack is Mach Punch. Double Draco Double Draco Combination involves the Dragon Zord in place of the Storm Zord. It's Final attack is Drachen Fyre and Ice Defeat. Furry Combo Furry Combo involves the Python Zord as the legs, the Light Cycle Zord as the Left Arm, and the Accelator Zord as the right arm. It's final attack is "Full Furry Break Up". Hyperzord Coaster Force Hyperzord is the most complex combination in the Coaster Force Arsenal. The Outlaw Zord forms the body, the Whale Zord forms the legs, the Dragon Zords from the arms, the Accelator Zord forms the right foot, the Light Cycle Zord the left, The Storm and Mach zords form the hands, The Python Zord forms a tail (which is completed by the Dolphin Zord), The Firehawk Zord forms the head. It's final attack is "Midnight Beast Spin Blast." Notes * First movie Megazord with more than 1 exclusive zord * First Movie Megazord with more than 1 combination * First and only "Hyperzord" with a sentai counterpart (as Hyperforce coined the term). It's name being a reference to a coaster's height would continue in the following season with Millennium Gigazord ** Millennium Gigazord is also referred to as such due to its complexity like Samurai Gigazord See Also * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer-Sentai Counterpart (Whale Megazord) from Himitsuranger * Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser-Sentai Counterpart (Hyperzord) Category:Zords Category:Megazords Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Auxiliary Megazords Category:Movie exclusive Megazords Category:Hyperzords Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen